


Give It A Shot

by Missa_Sissa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Humor, Sexual Humor, bitchy mayor, emma swan is flirty when drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_Sissa/pseuds/Missa_Sissa
Summary: Henry accidentally shoots his mother with a tranquilizer. Emma is left in the loving care of Regina Mills, who also happens to be her greatest enemy. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I would like to put a disclaimer: No, I do not condone leaving weapons out in the reach of children. People should (and hopefully do) keep weapons locked up when they aren’t in use. However, this is just a story and a fun little idea. So enjoy! (And please don’t hate on me too much).

“Quick stop at the office, and then it’s off to the arcade,” Emma said as she parked the car in front of the sheriff’s station.

10-year-old Henry pumped his fist in the air and hopped out of the car, practically shaking with excitement. Every Wednesday and every other Friday, Emma would pick him up from school and they would hang out and get into mischief until his bedtime. Lately his favorite place to go was the arcade.

Often, Emma would ‘accidentally’ keep him out a little later than the time she was supposed to. Regina used to get angry at her for it, but now she expected them to be late so she that anger had turned into annoyance.

Both Emma and Henry would play dumb when she scolded them, then wink at each other as if keeping a secret. Henry loved these days with Emma because he knew she was the more laid-back mom and he could get away with murder around her if he wanted to.

“Hey, boss!” Ruby said cheerfully as Emma entered her office with Henry in tow. The brunette stood and ruffled the boy’s hair before handing Emma a thick file.

“What’s this?” Emma asked, arching an eyebrow. “Paperwork. Regina is dead-set on you having it done by 9 tomorrow morning,” the deputy answered.

Emma huffed and blew her golden hair away from her eyes. “Are you kidding me? She knows it’s my day with Henry! And it’s a school night, so I gotta get him back home by 9.”

Ruby looked at Henry sympathetically as he frowned and slumped down in the chair across the desk. “She knows that. She told me to tell you that you should have gotten it done days ago.”

“Thanks, Ruby. You can go ahead and take your break,” Emma dismissed the woman.  

The blonde sighed and sat down. “Sorry about this, kid. It shouldn’t take me too long to get this done.”

Henry swung his feet back and forth. “But the arcade closes at 7. It’s almost 4 and we still have to get dinner,” the boy pouted.

“Henry, don’t worry about it. This will take me an hour, tops. Maybe Ruby will be kind enough to go get us some burgers for dinner when she gets back. We’ll have plenty of time to have fun. Your mom will kill me if I don’t get this done,” Emma tried to reassure him.

“Can I have a sundae instead?” Henry asked with a hopeful smile. Emma glanced up from the papers she was looking over with a smirk. “Nice try. I may be the fun mom but I’m still sensible enough to give you actual food for dinner.”

Both were silent for a few minutes. Henry played with the cars on her desk and spun around in the chair a couple times before pacing around the room. Apparently, he had inherited Emma’s restless tendencies.

Emma was halfway through her paperwork when she noticed out of the corner of her eye Henry was standing by the weapon she had forgotten to lock up. She hadn’t planned on coming to the station after picking the boy up so she thought it would be fine sitting out in a locked office for one night.

“What’s this?” the young boy asked curiously as he picked it up. “Henry, you know not to touch my weapons. Put that down now,” Emma said firmly. “I just wanna know what it is,” Henry said, ignoring her.

Emma abandoned her paperwork and stood up to take the weapon. “That is a tranquilizer gun. Put it down right now or I will take you straight home. That isn’t a toy. And you know better than to point it at people.”

Once again, Henry ignored her. “Henry Daniel Mills!” Emma said, becoming angry. She marched over and attempted to take the weapon from the kid. Suddenly, a loud pop was heard and she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

“Ow!” Emma yelped as she looked at the dart in her shoulder. Henry immediately put the tranq gun down, his eyes widening as he realized what he had done. “Emma I’m sorry!” He said, his voice shaking.

Unfortunately, the darts were very strong, as they were meant for large animals. Emma had been keeping the weapon close by, as there had been reports of a bear sighting this past week. She doubted it would come in handy though.

“Henry, you need to…” Emma trailed off as the dart began to affect her. She pulled the dart out and reached her arm out to the kid. He quickly grabbed it as she swayed on her feet. “Downstairs. We gotta get to my car.”

Henry nodded and they painstakingly began to descend the stairs. Unfortunately, Ruby was still on her break so Emma was in the hands of her young son. “Maybe we should call Mom,” the boy said nervously as they got outside.

“No ‘Gina will kill me if I- if she- “Emma fumbled as she unsteadily walked to her car.

Henry let go of her and she ran straight into the driver’s window, landing flat on the ground. The blonde began to giggle as she looked up at her worried son standing over her.

“Are you old enough to drive, Henry? You can drive us to the arcade and I can kick your ass at skeeball,” Emma said. “Emma, we have to get home. You’re acting funny,” Henry said.

“I’m acting jus’ fine mister! You _look_ funny!” Emma giggled.

Her eyes slid shut for a minute and when she opened them a group of people were standing over her. A woman was snapping her fingers in her face loudly.

“Stop it! Thas’ loud!” Emma slurred and swatted the hand away. “Miss Swan.”

Regina’s face came into focus in front of her, and soon she noticed Henry and Mary Margaret were there as well. “How much did you have to drink, may I ask?”

“What?” Emma sat up and touched her head. The world was spinning and she felt like she was floating. “I’m not drunk. I don’- ‘member…”

Regina and Mary Margaret glanced over at each other. “Ask the kid. It’s _his_ fault. I was bit by a porcupine!” Emma shrieked before laying back on the cement.

“For God’s sakes, Miss Swan. Miss Swan. _Emma_!” Regina yelled. Emma opened her eyes again and the fog in her head cleared the tiniest bit. “Gina I’m not drunk. I promise I would never… not with Henry.”

Regina looked over to their guilty-faced son. “What happened?”

Mary Margaret helped Emma sit up and lean against the car as she inspected her.

“Well, Emma was doing paperwork and I found this gun that looked like it shot bb’s. And- um- I was looking at it and I might have touched it and accidentally shot her with a tranquilizer dart,” the boy said nervously.

“Ruby!” Emma said happily as the brunette came over. “Join the party!”

“What’s going on?” the deputy asked as she looked at Emma. “Apparently, Henry shot her with a tranquilizer gun. One that she had sitting out, which she shouldn’t have, I might add,” Regina said as she glared at the blonde.

“Oh god. Henry, that was an animal tranquilizer! I was supposed to put it away but I forgot!” Ruby groaned.

“Well, what do we do? Take her to the hospital?” Mary Margaret asked.

Regina crouched in front of the blonde and began to check her reflexes and pulse to make sure she wasn’t going to die on them. Because god forbid she would never hear the end of it if Emma did die in her care.

 Now that the townspeople had their memories, they would take any excuse to execute the Queen. Even after she saved Mary Margaret and Emma as well as the entire town.

“No, it should wear off later tonight. I think,” Ruby answered.

Regina turned to glare at the waitress. “You think?!”

Ruby held up her hands in surrender. “Well, yeah! For bears and other animals, it only takes a few hours. But we’ve never shot a human with it before. Or any animals, for that matter,” she answered with a frown.

“You’re quite handsy, Madame Mayor,” Emma teased with a smile.

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. No way was she dealing with this.

Ignoring Emma’s attempts to grab her, Regina abruptly stood and grabbed Henry’s hand. “You can deal with her,” she said to Mary Margaret.

The young woman’s eyes widened. “Me? But I- how do I- help her?”

“Figure it out. You are her mother, after all,” the brunette quipped. “But David isn’t here to help me!” Mary Margaret panicked.

Regina frowned at that. She had forgot that she had removed the curse on the town line. David and some of the dwarves had been brave enough to cross over and venture out of their town. The rest of the residents had stayed put, not daring to leave the safety of Storybrooke.

“That’s your problem. Let’s go, Henry.” With a tug on her young son’s hand, she led him to her car. Glancing back, she saw Mary Margaret attempting to get Emma up and into her car. The blonde couldn’t even stand, and soon she was back on the pavement while Ruby was obliviously on the phone beside them.

“Mom we can’t just leave Emma,” Henry said, his eyes filling with tears. Regina’s heart softened as she looked down at him. “ _I_ was the one who hurt her,” he said in a small voice.

Regina wrestled with her thoughts. The Queen helping the daughter of her enemy? Absolutely not. But Henry’s pleading broke through her walls.

She knelt before the boy. “Alright, I’ll help her. You go with Mary Margaret, and I’ll take Emma home with me.”

The boy’s eyes lit up. “You really mean it?”

Regina nodded and smiled as the boy threw his arms around her neck. He hadn’t shown her affection in months. Even if he was doing it for his other mother, Regina had to admit it felt nice.

 “But this doesn’t mean you are not in trouble, young man. You are grounded for a month,” Regina scolded him.

Henry led her back over to Emma. “Great news! Mom is going to help Emma!” He said happily.

Mary Margaret looked relieved. Ruby hung up the phone as Regina crouched down next to Emma.

“Good news. Whale said the tranquilizer should be worn off in a day or two. He said not to leave her alone and make sure she drinks water to stay hydrated. Oh, and to wake her up every so often if she falls asleep and that she will probably get nauseated. If she comes down with a high fever take her to the hospital,” Ruby informed them.

“Okay. Mary Margaret, I assume you can take care of my son for one night without destroying the town,” Regina said. “Of course. And I can assume you won’t ‘accidentally’ kill Emma while she’s in your care?” The younger woman shot back.

“I am gracious enough to take care of your daughter. Don’t push it,” Regina growled.

Henry hugged his mother tightly. “Thanks, Mom. I love you,” he said softly. “And I love you. Do your homework, no TV. No comic books either. Go to bed _on time_.” the older woman said. “Okay…” the boy pouted.

He attempted to hug a half-conscious Emma, who tried to hug him back. “Good night, Howie,” she said with a little wave.

Then, it was just Emma and Regina. “Miss Swan, do you think you can walk to my car?” Regina asked.

Emma’s eyes opened for a moment. “Do _you_ think you can walk to my bed? Cause I’m gonna rock your world.”

Good Lord, how Regina was going to last a full night with the blonde, she didn’t know. She didn’t even like her when she was normal, let alone drugged. Well, maybe that was a tiny lie.

She thought Emma to be kind of adorable, especially when she got angry. She would have made for a fine knight back in the Enchanted Forest. Though she’d much rather have Emma as a pet. The brunette shook her head to clear the intrusive thoughts.

“Emma, we have to get you in the car and back home,” Regina practically begged. The younger woman wasn’t budging.

“No, I’m ‘posed to go to the arcade…” Emma said with a pout. “Henry wants to go.”

“That’s where we’re going. If you can stand up and make it to the car I will buy you all the tokens you want,” Regina said. The blonde’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. “M’kay.”

Emma pushed herself off the ground, determined to get to the car. Free tokens meant more tickets. More tickets meant she could buy the laser tag kit she and Henry had been eyeing for months.

Regina grabbed her arm as she almost fell back down. “I got it,” Emma said as she pushed her away.

Regina let her go but stayed right next to her, hands positioned to catch the woman in case she was to lose her balance.

Eventually, they made it to her car. Regina reached over to buckle the blonde and Emma giggled. She couldn’t stop her own mouth from curling into a smile. “What’s so funny?” The older woman asked as she buckled her in.

“Your car is _black_. Like your heart,” Emma said before laughing so hard her cheeks turned red.

Regina frowned and began to drive. So much for being adorable.

Emma went silent and her eyes slid shut for a minute. She then groaned and opened them again. “What the hell? Where am I?” She murmured.

On instinct, Regina reached a hand over to her to keep her calm as she realized Emma was coming back to herself. “It’s okay you’re with me. I’m taking you to my house until that tranquilizer wears off,” Regina explained.

“Did I win?” The blonde’s eyes filled with tears.

Regina glanced over at her nervously. It seems the moment of lucidness was gone. Emma burst into tears and bent over, resting her head on her knees.

“Emma, it’s okay. You’re going to be fine,” Regina said. Emma managed to look up at her through her watering eyes. “I don’t know what’s happening to me. I don’t feel good,” she said as her face paled.

Regina parked the car in her driveway and got out to go to Emma’s side. “Emma, it’s okay. It’s just the tranquilizer making you feel a bit not like yourself.”

“I’m not myself?! Then who am I?” Emma began to panic.

Regina gently rubbed her back, forgetting about the fact that this was her enemy. The woman was obviously frightened, and it would do no good to treat her terribly. She probably wouldn’t remember this tomorrow anyhow.

“Emma, let’s get you inside. You’ll feel better in bed,” Regina said softly. Emma nodded and rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder. Regina quickly pulled away. Her hospitality only went so far.

With a few muttered curse words and the mayor’s arm nearly being ripped out of its socket a few times, they managed to stumble into the house.

Emma immediately crumpled in a heap on the floor, appearing dazed as she looked around. Regina, meanwhile, was staring at the pristine condition of her mansion. There was no way she was leaving Emma unattended here. That would be like letting a bull loose in a china shop.

“Come on, Emma. Let’s get you a drink,” Regina said as she pulled on the young woman’s arm. The blonde refused to move, even going so far as to lay on her back in protest. “If you think you’re gonna get me drunk and take advantage of me…”

Regina raised an eyebrow as she waited for the sheriff to finish her sentence.

“Then you better do it quick before I have you on _your_ back,” Emma drawled with a cocky smirk.

The brunette grabbed the woman’s ankle, ignoring her cries of protest as she dragged her into the kitchen. Maybe tomorrow she’d teach Emma a lesson in leaving her weapons out by making her wax her nicely polished floors.

 _Yeah, that would go over so well. Like trying to bathe a cat_ , she thought.

“Water, Miss Swan. I am simply getting you a glass of water. Now if you wouldn’t mind picking yourself up off my kitchen floor,” Regina snapped.

To hell with being sugary sweet. She wasn’t a Disney princess. Far from it, actually. And Emma didn’t seem to be in too dire of a state, as she was toying with a pair of scissors and narrowly missing cutting off a finger. Even Henry would behave better if he was in her place.

“Drink,” she ordered as she practically slammed the glass down in front of the blonde and ripped the scissors from her grasp.

Emma glared at the water glass suspiciously. Even in her drugged state she knew not to trust the Queen. So, she did what she thought was the most rational decision. She knocked the glass over and giggled as Regina yelped and jumped back.

“Emma _fucking_ Swan don’t you dare start this. You make one more bad move or say another smart-ass line of yours I will not hesitate to throw you out on the street,” the brunette hissed through clenched teeth.

Emma merely smirked at her. Regina wouldn’t throw her out, and she knew it. As much as they both hated to admit it, Emma was wrapped around the mayor’s little finger.

Her cockiness faded as another wave of nausea and exhaustion coursed through her. How she was still awake she didn’t know. Maybe it was her magic. Or Regina’s. Or maybe it was the ever-so-increasing tension between them that had tripled now that they were alone together.

“Emma- “

That was all the older woman managed to say before the blonde doubled over and threw up all over her new pumps. So much for wear and return. She packed down her disgust as best she could and wrapped an icy cold hand around the blonde’s arm as she patiently waited for her to stop.

“I’m sorry! Regina I am so sorry! Fuck, let me get that,” the blonde apologized in a moment of clarity as she grabbed the nearest thing closest to her. Regina’s eyes widened as she saw the blonde holding her tax paperwork that she had been working on this whole year.

“No no no, it’s alright. Hang tight, I’ll be right back,” Regina coaxed the tearful princess. She handed over a fresh glass of water and kicked off her ruined heels. At least she could add dry cleaning to Emma’s growing list of IOU’s.

She had just finished taking care of her heels and was focusing on her blouse when she heard a giggle from behind her. “Something funny, Miss Swan?” Regina asked without looking back.

She wanted to stay angry at the blonde for a while, however she knew that looking back at her would cause her anger to dissipate.

“Swan-Mills, huh?” Emma answered. Regina blushed and glanced back. She knew exactly what Emma was talking about.

The brunette sighed and turned around to face her. Emma bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows, holding up the manila folder her paperwork was sorted in A-Z. On the free side, she had doodled Swan-Mills in fancy calligraphy. She had been on the phone with her anxiety-ridden assistant Sidney Glass, and to tune him out she began practicing her new skill.

“I was testing out our names to see how well they fit. Henry may just want to change his name someday now that he has two mothers,” Regina said. “You’d let him?” Emma asked.

Regina shrugged at that, surprising herself at her casual gesture. “It has become clear that Henry has grown rather fond of you. I will not deny him the privilege of being happy.”

“What about your happiness?”

Regina bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to taste the metallic flavor of blood. Emma was drugged. Emma was helpless. Regina was doing herself a favor by caring for her. She couldn’t afford the blonde to cause chaos around town, and she most certainly would not leave her in the care of that air-headed naïve little princess either.

Emma’s breathing hitched as Regina knelt before her, a damp washcloth held in her slender fingers. They were so close. Close enough that she could smell the spices of cinnamon and apples that seemed to be Regina’s signature scent since she spent so much time in the kitchen. It would take just a split second to lean in and kiss the mayor. Just one little-

Emma snapped out of her daze as she felt the damp washcloth being pressed against her mouth. She tried to mumble around it, but Regina held up a finger to silence her.

“You bit your lip. It’s bleeding,” the mayor explained as to not alarm the young woman. Emma reached up to touch the skin, eyes widening as she touched Regina’s hand instead. She may be numb on the outside, but on the inside, she was burning as hot as the sun.

The cloth moved down to wipe the excess fluids from her face and clothing. “I’m going to get you some fresh clothes. Stay right here and don’t move,” Regina instructed as she set the cloth down. Emma nodded, although it was apparent she wasn’t listening once again.

Regina briskly ascended the carpeted stairs, going into her bedroom to try and find a suitable outfit for the blonde to sleep in. She was a little nervous about leaving Emma by herself, but she didn’t dare poof them both in case Emma’s stomach betrayed her again. And not to mention she was trying to keep her word to Henry not to use magic.

Finally, she ended up in her young son’s room after finding nothing that would be suitable enough in her closet. Emma would have to do with her tank top and Henry’s plaid pajama bottoms.

A howl of laughter coming from the blonde filled the silence of the otherwise empty room. Regina turned to face her patient, an unamused look on her face. “Miss Swan, I thought I told you to stay downstairs.”

Emma ignored her and pointed to the wall right behind her. “Stay puft!” The blonde shrieked before breaking down into another case of the giggles.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to look at the Ghostbusters poster hanging above Henry’s bed. Recently the boy had become obsessed with all things paranormal, and he had fallen in love with the 80’s movie Emma had oh-so-charmingly shown him, particularly the large possessed marshmallow display.

At least the blonde was distracted enough to not bring up their moment downstairs. The almost-kiss that Regina had interrupted as she didn’t care to taste the inside of Emma’s stomach. Emma was disoriented and confused. Regina was taking care of her. She was being a… _hero_ like Henry wanted her to be. The thought made her own stomach churn.

So, she simply grabbed Emma’s ankle again and dragged her to her own bedroom, ignoring the blonde’s struggles as she whined about Regina giving her carpet burns. Luckily by the time they reached the room, the young woman had fallen into a state of unconsciousness, and the mayor was able to change her clothes effectively without any trouble.

 “So, this is what the inside of a Queen’s palace looks like…” Emma stared around her in awe as she lay propped up against a pile of pillows on the bed. She wiggled her toes and flexed her hands. She felt a little bit more like herself, although she was confused as to why the plaid bottoms she was wearing nearly rode up to her thigh.

Regina chuckled at her observation. “My palace is a hundred times finer than this room, dear.”

“I’d love to see it,” Emma said. Regina turned to look at her quizzically. Had she heard her right?

“I think I better… lay down or something… sleep this off…” the blonde murmured as her eyelids fluttered closed and her golden locks fanned out on the stark white pillowcase beneath her.

“Not yet, Emma. The doctor said you need to drink lots of water,” Regina said softly as she coaxed the blonde awake.

Emma’s pulse in her neck jumped against her fingers, and she lazily turned her head towards her voice before opening her eyes. “You probably poisoned it.”

And there was the Emma she knew. The Emma that put her walls up and pushed the ones who cared for her away. It was the one side of her Regina wished Henry would never see, as it would break his heart if he did.

Regina chose to ignore her comment and pressed an ice-cold water bottle against the blonde’s exposed throat. She didn’t want to have to take Emma to the hospital and face all the angry people with their judgmental attitudes.

“Go a little lower than that your majesty, and I just may explode,” Emma muttered as she felt a bead of condensation drip into her low-cut tank top.

The bottle was then pressed against her lips, and without thinking, she began to pull the cool water into her mouth. The thought of Regina disappeared from her mind, and now all she could focus on was how dry her throat felt.

A low whine escaped her throat as Regina pulled the bottle away. “You can’t drink too much. You’ll make yourself sick,” the brunette reminded her.

Regina noticed that now the blonde’s eyes were much less glassy and seemed sharper than before.

“Why are you taking care of me?” Emma asked. “Because Henry wished it,” Regina answered as she wrung out the washcloth in the basin beside her. She knew that was only half of the truth.

“Since when does Regina Mills care for anyone besides herself?”

The words stung, but Regina took them with ease. “Because maybe, Miss Swan, I am not as terrible of a person as you may think.”

“I don’t think you’re terrible, Regina.” The blonde sat up and reached for her hand. Her words were slurred, but Regina could still understand them. “I think you’re beautiful. And clever. And kind when you want to be, like now. You’re a wonderful mother to Henry, and you have one hell of a bedside manner.”

Regina’s mouth formed into the tiniest of smiles. “I don’t think anyone can top their caretaker giving them rug burns,” Emma added.

That earned her a light chuckle. “No, I suppose not,”

Emma smiled at her through hooded eyes. “Now that I’ve told you a secret, you tell me one.”

Regina opened her mouth to speak, the thought better of it. This was high Emma she was talking to. The sheriff couldn’t possibly have feelings for her after all she had done. So, she decided to end the conversation. “Goodnight, Emma.”

Thankfully, the blonde shut her eyes and seemed to drift off. Regina carefully covered her up before scooting to the far side of the bed, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible. Just as she was about to drift off, she heard Emma speak again.

“Why is the sky blue?”

Regina looked at the digital clock beside her to see it was now 2 in the morning. She must have fallen asleep for a few hours. As she woke up a little more, the sound of running water registered in her brain. She turned over to check on Emma only to see she was no longer in the bed.

“For fuck’s sakes,” the woman murmured to herself as she forced herself up.

The light from her adjoined bathroom was on, and she could hear Emma chattering loudly. “No, you’re wrong. Just lemme talk to Henry.”

Regina gasped as she entered the room. The bathtub was running and overflowing, with bubbles and water covering the tiled floor. Emma was sitting amongst the mess, talking on her cell phone.

“Miss Swan!” Regina growled as she grabbed the phone from the blonde’s hands and hit the end button. “Hey! I was making a very important phone call!” Emma complained with a pout.

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and willed herself to stay calm. She distinctly remembered Henry overfilling the bathtub a few times as a toddler and she fought to keep a straight face. If she dared look at Emma she would break into a fit of giggles, and then Emma would think she wasn’t upset.

“Emma, what were you thinking?” Regina finally spoke as she stepped into the warm water and turned the handle so the water stopped running. “I was running a bath cause you looked cold and then Henry radioed me and said it would be way more fun to make a pool,” Emma answered as she held up the walkie talkie she and Henry used to communicate back and forth between houses.

The phone rang loudly and Regina answered it, stepping out of the bathroom as Emma began to splash her.

“Is everything okay, Regina?” Snow asked on the other end. “We’re- everything is fine, other than the fact that my bathroom has been turned into a waterpark. Why was Henry radioing Emma when he should have been in bed?” The mayor demanded.

“He must have snuck it into bed with him. I caught him and sent him straight to sleep but then Emma called asking random questions. Are you sure everything is okay?” Snow answered.

 _It will be when I wring a certain blonde’s neck_ , Regina thought. Out loud she said “Yes, I have everything taken care of. Just please make sure Henry doesn’t contact Emma anymore.”

Emma was soaked head to toe when Regina re-entered the bathroom. As she reached into the bathtub to drain the water, a strong pair of hands pushed her in.

Regina gasped as she too became soaked in water. Emma began laughing loudly at her drenched appearance. “Laugh now, Miss Swan, but you will not be laughing tomorrow when I make you clean up this mess. I have a to-do list a mile long by now,” Regina said.

“I get to see the glorious sight of the Queen in soaking wet clothing. Totally worth it,” Emma said with a smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes and splashed the blonde before going to grab a couple towels for them. When she returned, Emma had shed out of her water-logged clothing. Regina’s mouth fell open at the sight.

“Like what you see, Madame Mayor?” Emma teased as she made no attempt to cover herself. “Good Lord, Emma. Here!” Regina blushed as she threw a towel at her.

Emma actually fucking _sauntered_ out of the bathroom as she felt Regina’s eyes on her. Regina pinched her hands to stay controlled as she followed her out. She quickly changed and gave Emma a night gown of her own, but Emma seemed content to dry off and wrap herself in the bed sheet.

“Well?” The blonde spoke, her emerald eyes sparkling with eagerness. “Now lay down. And stay in bed,” Regina commanded. “Yes, dear. Care to join me?” Emma asked cockily.

Regina had never hated anyone more than she did in this moment. She wanted to strangle the woman and rip her heart out and kiss her and make her kneel before her and-

 _Stop it!_ She screamed inwardly at herself. Regina Mills did _not_ have feelings for Snow White’s daughter. Plain and simple.

“Sleep. Please, Emma,” Regina pleaded. And for once, Emma did what Regina told her to.

Emma woke to sunlight hitting her face and blinding her. Did Mary Margaret open her curtains again? Waking up a little more, she realized she wasn’t in her own bed and she wasn’t in her own house. Did somebody kidnap her? Wait… was she _naked_?

“Good morning.”

Emma looked up and a growl erupted from her throat as she saw who it was. “Regina,” she spat. “What the hell did you do to me?”

The mayor stared at her in amusement. Emma wanted to slap the smug look off her face, but she found herself staying right where she was.

“What is the last thing you remember?” Regina asked calmly as she handed her a glass of water. Emma glared at the glass suspiciously and set it down on the bedside table.

“I was in my office with Henry I think… where is he, by the way?”

“He’s at school now. He stayed the night with your mother while I took care of you,” the brunette answered. Emma’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Take care of? Am I sick?”

“Drugged, actually,” Regina answered, smiling as she saw the panic in the blonde’s eyes.

In an instant, Emma had her pinned to the wall with her arm at her throat. “What the hell did you do?” The blonde hissed. Regina couldn’t help but grin at her ferocity. She had fire, and she admired that. But she also didn’t care to be manhandled by her subjects.

With the flick of her wrist, Emma was thrown off her and pinned to the bed, the bed sheet wrapped around her working with Regina’s magic to hold her in place. “If you would just calm down, Miss Swan, I will explain why you are in my care.”

“What would Henry think about you using magic against his real mother?” Emma growled. Regina quickly took away her ability to speak. Now she was almost preferring the drugged sheriff she dealt with last night. At least she wasn’t such a killjoy.

“I didn’t drug you, Henry did. He shot you with a tranquilizer gun you had sitting out. Then he called me when you started acting idiotically. So really, Miss Swan, you should be thanking me. Especially after what you did to my house, which you _will_ be fixing. Now, can I trust you won’t attack me long enough to get some food into your system?”

Emma slowly nodded. Regina set down some clothes before releasing her. Emma quickly changed and went downstairs, surprised to see Regina had cooked her waffles instead of forcing her to drink the disgusting veggie smoothie she drank every morning.

Her good mood slipped a bit as Regina set down a glass of the green vomit-looking concoction in front of her. “Are you serious?” Emma groaned as she wrinkled her nose.

“It will most likely take a couple days for that tranquilizer to clear your system. Whale called me this morning to see how you were. I know you hate eating healthy, Miss Swan, however some vegetables might do you some good,” Regina said.

Emma scarfed down the waffles and pushed the healthy smoothie around the toy as she procrastinated having to drink it. Regina watched her with a smirk. She could see so much of her young son in the woman it was uncanny. Come to think of it, Snow acted the same way growing up.

“If you would stop playing with your breakfast and just finish it already we can discuss what needs to be done,” the mayor said as she straightened in her chair and opened the folder in front of her.

Emma turned to glare at her. “What needs to be done is I need to go home and take a shower. And then maybe drink a few bottles of wine and sleep this off,” she snapped.

“Oh no, Miss Swan. You are not getting out of this as easily as you may think.” Regina slid the piece of paper across the table to her.

Emma forced herself to drink the veggie smoothie before looking down at the list that was regally typed. _She seriously made a professional to-do list? Type A much?_

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. _A for anal_.

**Miss Swan’s list of IOU’s needing to be completed:**

v  **Miss Swan shall scrub and polish the wood floors until they shine.**

v  **Miss Swan shall do the laundry she has dirtied.**

v  **Miss Swan shall make the bed she slept in to Miss Mills’ liking.**

v  **Miss Swan shall clean up the water in the bathroom (and fix any damage that may have been sustained).**

v  **Miss Swan shall the vacuum the carpets to rid of her careless filth.**

v  **Miss Swan will take Miss Mills’ clothing to have it dry cleaned (and she will pay out of pocket for the cost).**

v  **Miss Swan must get rid of her hideous leather jacket.**

**Any refusal to do any of the above statements will result in serious consequences and the loss of being the town sheriff. If a job is completed poorly or hurriedly, there will be consequences.**

Emma’s smile became smaller and smaller with each statement until she was flat out frowning. Regina’s smile continued to grow bigger at the blonde’s reaction. She had thrown in the leather jacket as a fun little joke that she knew would get under the woman’s skin.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I was _drugged_. It’s not like I was drunk! I don’t even remember what I did! And might I add that it was _your_ son who shot me!” Emma yelled, her voice continuing to increase in volume.

“Oh, so he’s _my_ son now, is he? Well that’s just too bad Miss Swan. You shouldn’t have left your weapon out in the first place,” the brunette said calmly.

Emma opened her mouth to argue but ultimately realized Regina was right. She should have been more careful.

“So, what? You want me to keep coming over all week to do this?” Emma asked. Regina chuckled at that. Emma was not going to like her answer. “These chores are to be completed today, Miss Swan.”

Emma’s jaw dropped at that. She was still recovering from a fucking animal tranquilizer and Regina expected her to finish this list today?

“Quite the predicament you’ve gotten yourself into, hmm?” Regina crooned as she stood to face the blonde. “Maybe you just need some motivation to get you started.”

With that, she leaned down and pressed her ruby red lips against the young woman’s. Emma quickly pushed her away, licking her lips and tasting the mayor’s lipstick. “Fuck you, Regina.”

Now it was Regina’s turn to be flirty. “If you insist. I have a large oak desk in my office, a bed upstairs, two showers. Hell, we could even do it right here in this kitchen if you’d like. Take your pick.”

Emma fought to stay still and not show the former queen just how much her words were affecting her. “What’s wrong, Miss Swan? You were all over me last night,” the older woman said innocently.

Emma refused to say anything. She knew Regina wasn’t lying. Last time she had gotten drunk it was with Mary Margaret before the curse had broken, and she had all but tried to rip the woman’s clothes off. She shuddered at the memory. What a fine case of almost-incest. Talk about awkward as hell.

“Let’s just get this over with,” the blonde finally muttered. She hated how Regina was always able to see right through her.

Regina grinned triumphantly. She was enjoying this far too much, and Emma hadn’t even started yet. “Cleaning supplies are below the sink in the kitchen and bathrooms. I’ll be in my office if you have any questions,” she said.

Emma sighed and crouched down next to the cabinet. “Oh, and I will be watching you, Miss Swan. So I suggest you take your time and do it correctly because if you don’t I will add more requests,” Regina said right into Emma’s ear.

Emma’s faced burned in embarrassment as she worked. Regina hadn’t left her alone for longer than a few minutes despite claiming she was ‘very busy’ and couldn’t be bothered unless it was absolutely necessary. She simply leaned against the door jam and inspected her.

“I think you missed a spot,” the brunette pointed out as Emma started to put away the floor polishing tools. Emma rolled her eyes and quickly swiped over the slightly duller spot in the middle of the floor.

“You aren’t leaving here until you are done, Miss Swan. I expect you to show some enthusiasm. I did take care of you, after all.”

“Tell that to the red marks on my back, bitch,” Emma muttered underneath her breath. “What was that, dear?” Regina asked, clearly having heard her. “Nothing,” the blonde mumbled and got back to work.

Emma was just finishing the list when Henry arrived home. “Emma you’re okay!” The boy cried happily as he hugged her tightly around the waist. “But why are you still here?”

“Your mom asked me to help out a little around the house since she took care of me,” Emma answered, ignoring the smirk upon the mayor’s face. “Oh. Well, are you staying for dinner?” Henry asked hopefully.

“Of course. Emma’s worked hard today. The least I can do is offer her a good meal for her services,” Regina said, surprising the woman. Henry grinned and ran upstairs to get started on his homework.

“You really think food is going to win me over?” Emma snapped with a piercing glare.

“I wasn’t talking about food, Emma dear,” Regina said and licked her lips. Emma nearly collapsed onto the floor. Regina couldn’t possibly mean that. They were enemies. They hated each other. But like a genie in a bottle, she couldn’t deny the command she was given.

* * *

 

The station phone rang loudly, jerking Emma out of her power nap. “Sheriff’s station, Emma speaking,” she answered as she tried not to sound as tired as she felt.

“Miss Swan.” The voice on the other end immediately pushed the tiredness from her body. “I assume it’s almost your lunch break.”

“That would be correct,” Emma mumbled through a bite of a giant bear claw. She could practically hear Regina smiling on the other end. “Wonderful. Come to my office. I’ve got your lunch waiting.”

“Chinese?” The blonde played dumb. “Just get your ass over here in 5 minutes!” Regina ordered before the line went dead.

Emma smiled and shook her head. It seems that tranquilizer did come in handy, after all.

 


End file.
